1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective plate integrated display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a protective plate integrated display apparatus, as described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-174417, a display panel and a protective plate for protecting the observation side surface of the display panel are joined by a resin layer charged into a gap between the display panel and the protective plate. However, in the conventional protective plate integrated display apparatus in which the display panel and the protective plate are simply joined by the resin layer, a problem occurs that the strength of the apparatus is not sufficient.